Hidden past
by xxGlassTable Girlxx
Summary: Chi-chi has a secret which she intends to keep, until her past came crashing down. How will Goku and the rest of the gang react when they find out the truth she hid after all these years.
1. It's you again

IA/n: I been meaning to write this for some time but it's easier said than done so, I'm still figuring out how to go about it so please, give me feedback.

*chi-chi pov*

Time stopped. I couldn't concentrate what was around me no more. I couldn't breath. My ears ringing with the sound of my heart beat. My eyes fixed to the screen.

Is this really happening?!

I gulped, throat to dry to speak,

I need water.

I would often wonder what would I do if I ever saw you again;

Would I jump in joy?

Would I scream in anger?

Would I break down in tears?

Nothing.

I did Nothing.

I just sat in old kame's house as you emerged from your pod. You weren't the only one. I don't blame you for what happen. As you let Nappa kill a whole city and destroy the earth's protecters one...by...one. I don't blame you at all. That wasn't you, right? No, it was that bastard tyrant that mold you into something more evil, more sinister. I thought finally you found me, but that wasn't the case. You were here for another reason. I shouldn't be angry since you didn't know where I was all this time. Did you ever went to look for me?

Ha!

How ironic the universe is, bringing you here to fight. If only you knew. A large hand lightly shakes my shoulder

"Chi-Chi, it's going to be alright…..Chi?"

I snap out of my daze, blinking rapidly. I look back over my shoulder where the large hand still lays,

" y-yeah...I know dad".

I avoid his eyes sight looking anywhere else, but his eyes. He always did have a kin eye of reading me. I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't dare to look at him. Slowly, he remove his hand and sat back on the couch not saying another word. I was grateful he didn't or else... I...

don't think about.

I sighed as I turn back to the screen. There was some static, a loud boom erupts, seeing only Nappa smirk as everything goes dark.

Damit!

The anchor man apologises as they lost broadcast.

"Damn those aliens!" Bluma shouts as her hands slam the table

"How many more lives will they take!" tears ready to form once more.

"Only hope Goku gets there soon." Roshi implies.

I can't take this anymore.

"I'm going to get some fresh air".

I got up and moved to the door with no one saying a complaint,

good don't want anyone to bother me,

I stepped out on to the sandy shore. I sighed. So much I have to process, it's just too much for me. I just can't believe it, it's insane! I walk away from the house to sit by a small chair next to a palm tree, looking outward to the endless blue sea. I can sense the intense energy. I closed my eyes picturing what is happening. Gohan, my lil pup, scared standing by Krillin uneasy with Piccolo not far from them, cautions and yet just as nervous. I can feel a dark wicked energy looming over them. One power level much larger than the other beside it. It's his, imitating the others, always having to be number 1.

"Chi-Chi"

I jump slightly looking back my shoulder once more. Ox stares at me, I didn't notice he came out.

"I been calling your name like 3 times, its been quite some hours you been outside, what's wrong hon?" he gives me a worry look. My eyes wided

"I didn't know I was out that long..." he nods at me.

"so are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he moves to a nearby rock and sit beside me.

"y-yeah it's just...um...hard to consume all of this..at once...". His gaze still lingers on me as we sat in silence for a while.

" it's him...isn't it." his voice with such insurers on what he said, he wasn't wrong. I was stuck, I couldn't mouth out the words so I plainly nodded and that was all the answers he needed.

When I first got here, I hated it. I would scare off anyone who dare come near me because I was scared if anyone found me they will bring me back to that damn lizard. Until Ox came along, he was very persistent. It annoyed the hell out of me. He would often bring me food, clothes, even earth toy that girls supposedly like. He would tell me stories about his diseased daughter saying I looked just like her and when she die, his wife was devastated becoming ill in the process. For weeks he would come by always bugging me that I finally gave in and decided to go with him to stay at his castle. It was rough, not gonna lie, getting use to being around people especially around weaklings. It changed after months being there. I grew adoring them as if they were my actual parents even when the Ox king's wife die, I mourn for her as she was my own mother realizing I never really gave in time mourning my own family, my people, my home planet. That day I cried for every pain I had indore for the last months staying on this mud plant. This god dammit beautiful planet with god awful humble people. On that very day, I told him everything, about where I came from, who I am, what I am and He listen, told me no matter what I still have a home here. I was grateful for everything he had provided for me as I was like his real daughter and I believed it.

"I-i don't know what t-to do", I choked, tears forming as they beagn fall down my checks. He puts his arms around me comforting me

"Hon, this is the change you been waiting for. You can go over there and stop this right now before any more people get hurt." I shooked my head

"no you don't understand."

"what do you mean by that?"

I look at him

"he's different now."

" I know he's different, but once he sees you he'll stop and come to his sense."

"it's not that easy.." he cuts me off,

"Of course it's not. I bet once you talk to him he'll realize what he's doing is wrong and.." I didn't let him finished. I had enough. I pulled away now standing on my feet directly in his face.

"NO! don't you get it! It doesn't work like that. We don't work like that. Even now it's worse since he been around that FUCKING tyrant for this long. He's lost and I don't think I can bring him back, so just leave me alone okay because nothing you say is going to work. Nothing ". His eyes widened at my outburst. He soon recovers, forming a small frown on his face.

"okay I'll leave you since I don't understand the station. Was only trying to help".

He gets up.

"Just call me if you need me". I cross my arms turning my back to him not saying another word to him. I hear him walk to the house listening to the door shut behind him. I sit there and let all my frustration out. All my guilt, my fear, my anger. Just why.

Why?!

I soon lose my conscious to what is around me, even to the fight and when it was all over, I still had no idea how to confront it. How will they react when they find out that saiyan, Vegeta, is my brother.


	2. You promised

A/n: love some feedback.

~•~

*chi-chi pov*

Whenever I think back to the past, I always picture the days that I would spend time in mother's garden. Different hues of colored plants from all over the galaxy. I would spend my times laying in the grass, running along the pathways, hiding behind bushes of various flowers. It was my haven and I love every bit of it. It was my only escape considering I could never leave the palace. Never understood why since everyone would avoid the question when I ask.

 _It's for your protection_

from what?

I was always excited to see you when you return from your missions telling me stories of the many plant's you had visited or more like conquer.

"I shot two beams at the bug, blinding him. Once he was distracted, I flew in giving it four punches to the face" he motioned his arms slightly bending them as he forms his fist placing them just above his eye sight, rapidly punching the air ending with an upcut to the chin. "He goes down hard. I didn't stop there, before he can ever get up I gather all my energy and threw my galick gun ending his pathetic life". His face gleaming with such pride. My eyes wide open easily amazed at his strength.

"Wow! You are so strong V! I just want to be just like you! Beating up anyone that dares face me!" I starting punching the air throwing in kicks and flips. He laughs.

"It's going to take a long while for you too catch up. " he lowers himself closing in to my face pushing one finger to my forehead with force

" You're still too weak." I land on my bottom angry on what he said. I got right back up forming my hands into fist

"You just watch because I will be even more stronger and powerful than YOU! See who'll be laughing then!" stinking my tongue at him as he counties to laugh holding his stomach. That night as I lay in my bed , I thought how I wanted to prove you so wrong that I set up a plan for the next time you came along I would follow you to your next mission. It took some careful timing to figure out when the guards made their nightly route checking the perimeters and when the day finally came, I snuck out into the night. I made my way to the docking bay cautiously moving into the ship you be leaving in successfully opening it and hide in one of the empty rooms within the ship. I was nervous and thrilled to finally prove everyone that I can handle myself. It soon became the worst decision I had made for that day your weren't schedule for another mission but in fact meeting with the white demon himself, Frieza. I fell asleep throughout the trip awakened by the landing. I moved from my hiding stop looking around to where you may be. I peak around some rooms until I saw you. I smiled as your back was facing towards me. I slam open the door

"I ready to kick some ass captain!"

Placed my right arm crossing my chest, forming a fist that lays just above my heart. You slight jump and rapidly turn around seeing me, shocked written all over your face.

"What are you doing here?! How did you get here?!" I grin almost laughing at the look of your face.

"I sunk in. I thought I would surprise you to prove you that I was strong to come along." Soon my face dropped with hurt and confusement as you begin to get angry with me.

"Why did you do something so stupid! You need to go back and hide NOW!" he rushed up to me grabbing my hand leading me down to another place to hide. I try pulling away

"No! I want to come with you!" your grip became more tight.

"You will do as I say! it's for your own good". Before you had the chance to hide me elsewhere we hear the door open. We came to a sudden halt, I can sense that you become tense with fear that we were discovered. I try to understand why as I looked to who was at the door. I can see Nappa with 2 other weird looking aliens. One green one pink. It was too late. You couldn't do anything else, it went by fast as they asked questions about me.

"Well what do we have here." a flamboyant voice spoke moved trying to blocking my view from them.

"No one important". but it just sparked their interest even more.

They laugh

" She must be if you're so effortlessly trying to hide her. Lord Frieza would sure love to see this."

" No! Just leave her out of this she is no one." I could hear your low growl as you fail to keep your control. I look over your shoulder spotting them both smiling as they look at each other, the ugly pink one spoke with his rugged voice.

"We'll see what Lord Frieza has to say about this". Before you can further complain to them, they stop you

"We don't want lord Frieza to be waiting, you know how impatient he can be, now do we." the green one say giving a hard stern glare at you quickly shutting you up. Nappa looks over as you make eye contact with him. He nods at you as if he is telling you everything will be okay. You sigh less tense than before but still on your guard.

"let's go". Still holding my hand leading to the door as we begin to follow them. Soon they lead us to the outside of the ship into a large white building with long hall ways. We stopped by a large brown door which open to an open space room. A dome like window at the end letting the dark night shine through. I never seen him before only heard him of him from various people within the palace walls. He was facing the window in his hover chair, enjoying a glass of rich blood color substances. He turns around. amazed as his eyes soon lay on to me, studying me. Shivers ran through my spine as he grins so vile. I look away quickly.

"And who this might be? A friend of yours Vegeta."I felt him shift, I look over to him, showing no emotion but his eyes... is he scared?

"She no one important just a stowaway I discovered, Nappa will disposed of her." he began to motion me over to Nappa, but stop as he was held back by the pink blob. Nappa narrows his eyes at him growling as well.

" oh no, why would you do such a thing now." We turn back to him as he drinks more of whatever is in his glass.

" I heard some rumor circulating around that there may be in fact more than one royal monkey in family, now I would like to know is that true prince Vegeta?" he placed a hand on his cheek with a look of wonder with a teasing gleam in his eyes. Is he playing with him?

"Of course not i'm the only child." V quickly responds. This makes the white demon began to laugh.

" I had feeling you would say such respond that I did some research and what I discover the wonderful news of a lil princess hiding in the places". He chuckles as he see V face go white with fear

"And here I thought you were the only child Vegeta. How splendid!" he roar with such amusement. He gets down from his chair walking towards me like predator looking at his prey ready for the kill. I was confused shifting my eyes on to my brother and Nappa. Why did they thought he was an only child? Did no one knew of my existence? A shadow of a hand forms which lowers, feeling his cold slimy finger lifting my chin. I stood still as his dark eyes lock into mine looking right through my soul. He slightly pouts

"Im hurt that King Vegeta would hide such beauty from me". He forms his ugly smirk. I never been so sacred in my life. I knew I fucked up, when it was all over, we rushed to get back home to tell the news to our parents. Our father was furious and my mother ready to burst into tears. I finally knew why I was keeped in secret for the fear of Frieza taking me.

" i-m s-sorry father, I disobeyed you" I tried to sniff up my tears.

As he held me. He usually doesn't show affection. He always did have a soft spot for me.

" It's going to be alright. It was only a matter of time he would soon discover your existence" he pulls away

"We must hurry though" before I have a chance to react, he carries me running toward the docking bay with V and mother following close behind.

"Were we going?" he set me down as he orders for a single pod adding in some coordinates.

"You're leaving somewhere safe where he won't find you and take you away." I screamed

"What no! I don't want to leave! please you can't make me go I'll be good!" I held onto his leg holding on tight. He unties my arms as he levels with me directly looking in my eyes.

"Listen to me pup. You are strong and will get through it. Remember who you are, a saiyan of royal blood never forget". My mother lowers herself as well wiping the tears from my eyes.

"please take care lil one. We are so proud of having you as a daughter." She sadly smiles at me.

Filled with pride, I wiped my tears and hugged them both.

I looked over at my brother and ran up to him giving him a hug as well. He caresses me

"Don't worry wherever you will be, I will find you when this is all over" I pulled away from him wanting to believe every word he said was true.

"You promise?" He replies with a nod.

"I promise" I smiled and with my goodbyes I was sent off not knowing where I would go or who I will encounter. It be years later that I discovered that my plant was destroyed and everyone in it, even my parents. I never lost hope that Vegeta survived and was looking for me. For I remember the promised he had made back on our planet.

Of course it was all a lie as we travel to the battle grounds as you leave the mess you had made.

All I can think is you broke your promise.


	3. The Aftermath

A/n: I'll try to follow the storyline but it's a been a while seeing the actual anime and not the Team Four Star one lol. Again thanks for the feedback

3rd pov*

~1~

 **-Waste lands-**

An airship speeds its way towards the waste lands of the desert. Chi-chi grows with anxiety waiting to see the result of the aftermath,

 _god can this plane go any slower!?_

She thought becoming impatient that Bulma wasn't going any much faster. Seeing Vegeta brought up so much emotional memories she try to keep inside. She doesn't know what to feel in this situation. She sighs, letting some of her frustration out with it,

 _I hope you're okay._

Few minutes later, they began to descend to the rocky terrain. Chi-chi almost ran out the plane before it landed. As the hatch opens, she rushes over to see the injuries upon Gohan, who was naked and unconscious in the arms of Krillin. She quickly picks him up pushing Krillin in the process.

"My poor baby! It's alright, mommy here!"

"He's okay Chi-chi it's Goku who got the most injuries." Krillin said who was readjusting from the force of the push. She didn't care to listen to him as she continued to worry about Gohan. She cradles him in her arms as she inspects him for more injuries. She lets out a breath of relief when he appeared to only have small cuts and bruise,

 _oh thank kami you came out okay._

"Maybe you should check Goku, he got it bad then we did." Krillin implies once more as if she wasn't listing in the first place. Chi-chi frowns

 _who cares he deserves it._

She gets up and walks away ignoring Krillin once again. Making her way back, she roams over the field looking for anything left behind from Vegeta, but there was nothing left.

 _What did they do to you?_

Chi-chi shakes her head, still bother by the fact that he didn't kept his promised leading him to attacking her home. Blinking away her tears, she turns her attention back to the airship. Once everyone was back onto the plane, they sped of to the previous location they were once were when the saiyan first arrived. Krillin leading the direction where their fallen comrades bodies were laid at picking them up one by one. It was not an easy task for them to do.

"Where is Chiaotzu's body at ?" Master Roshi questions. Krillin face drops

"He blown himself up to save us…"

 _oh kami,_ Master Roshi devastated upon hearing the sacrifice the small warrior had made.

"He wouldn't be able to come back especially with no body.." Krillin sigh _there is no way he will be brought back...is there?_ Almost losing hope for him.

Chi-chi stayed quiet as she heard their conversation, feeling ashamed of her brother's actions. If they ever found out what she is, well they forgive or would they attack her? No, not a scenario she doesn't want to ever come true.

Gohan began to stir, waking up from Chi-chi arms

 _wha-what going on?_

He wonders as his eyes slowly come to focus seeing what is in front of him.

"Oh Gohan you're awake. It okay you're safe now. I'm never going to leave your side ever again!" Chi-Chi rejoy seeing her son finally awake surprising Gohan who finally came to his sense as Chi-chi tightly holds onto him.

"Mom! I'm happy seeing you again!" he returns the embraced finally getting to see his mother which he quickly reminded himself who was missing.

"But mom wheres dad!? Is he okay?!" he shakes out of her grip looking for his dad.

"I-im back here Gohan." hearing a weak voice behind him as he quickly looks towards the back seeing Goku barely keeping himself awake as he smile seeing Gohan.

"Dad! Are you okay? What happened to Vegeta? Did you beat him?" rambling on as Goku tries to keep up with him.

" Hehe...You can say he wouldn't be back for a while, son." Goku weakly grins at him. Gohan returns him with one of his own

"You did great dad."

"You too Gohan I'm proud of you." they continued enjoying their reunion as the rest of the Z gang convert their conversation on how to bring back their fallen heros. _He will be back soon._ Chi-Chi frowns caught up in what Goku had said as her thoughts continued to ramble around her head, tuning out the group's conversation with the ship heading to the nearset hospital.

~•~

 **-Wunkung Hospital-**

The sun rose as morning was approaching them. It has been an exhausting night for the Z gang. Bluma had taken the time to look for the saiyan's pods while the rest get checked for their injuries, but they are glad that the worst was over, that is if there were no needles involveA blood curling scream could be heard, probably throughout the hospital, by no other than Goku.

 _Can't believe the strongest man can be such a wimp when it comes to needles._

Chi-chi still amazed on how her husband can fear needles so much. Sitting by where Gohan and Krillin who are horrified by the terror of Goku screaming as they wait to be treated for their wounds.

"Keep studying Gohan you're still behind on homework". Chi-chi scolded him for not paying much attention to his studies.

"R-right!, sorry mom." Gohan quickly looks back down to the book flipping through the pages once more. Chi-chi rolls her eye _honestly you're father such a big baby_ as the screaming continues distorting Gohan once again.

"Why are you shaking Krillin?" Master Roshi ask with Krillin trembling beside him

"oh! I-im just cold." he nervously laughs only to be abruptly stopping when the screams grows louder. _I need to get out of here!_

" I think I should go look for the saiyan pods I'm not even that hurt so I'll just go..." Krillin rapidly jump out of his seat trying to smoothly leave the waiting room. Gohan upon seeing this got up as well.

"Yeah I'm fine too!" before they could walk away, Master Roshi and Chichi block their path

"If you think you can just walk up and leave you're dead wrong." Chi-Chi crosses her arms giving death glares directly at them.

"You boys need to be all rest up if Vegeta comes back again. So you'll just going to have to stay and leave the ship finding to Bulma." Krillin and Gohan look at each other and with no other option, walk back to their seat, defeated written on their faces. After being treated, badged up, everyone was in the room laughing and enjoying the long await reunion before it was interrupted with the saiyans arrival. Chi-Chi sat back lightly paying attention to the commotion of chatter. She smiled, having her pup back knowing that he is safe again relieved he came out with just minor injuries. As for Goku, he will still be sticking around a bit longer due to him damaging his whole body, but she doesn't mind. It be a while for him to make it up for being gone for a year, _I not going to let you slide so easily._ She giggles, picturing the schemes she has in mind to "punish" Goku. Her thoughts interrupted into more serious matters, Vegeta. Chi-chi still has no idea how to overcome this problem. If only she acted quickly, this could've been prevented. If only she told the truth, it wouldn't been this complicated. She placed her right hand over her forehead,

 _all this stress thinking is giving me a headache,_ massage her templates. _I have some time to work this out… I hope._

She drops her hand and foucs herself on the group's conversation, better to keep her mind off her problem. Bulma who came back about the pods has found out how she can be able to contol them pulling out the remote for one of them.

"I been studying it and I think I know which button to press to activate it."

 _oh this should be good_

Chi-Chi amusmly thought seeing as the t.v. was trun to the news about the alien's ship, Bulma press the remote as it beagn to signal a responses as it flashes unknown characters. It stoped, thinking it was a good sign the pod expoloes loosing the brocast with it. Bulma's face truns to horror at what she has done.

"Oh No!"

She yells,

 _I thought I press the right button!_

Everyone was trying to confront her since it wasn't her fault she didn't understand the strange alien text. Chi-Chi shakes her head

 _I knew it_

They were now lost on what to do that was until a dark figure came floating by the hospital's window. Mr. Popo came to inform them of the ship that long ago Kami came in to Earth. Bulma was the lucky one to be taken to the ship who was discomfort of going. Not long after, she was brought back bringing intel about the new ship.

"It's settled then we take the ship to Namek with Mr.Popo guiding us along the way." Bulma explains witnessing the speed that the ship can maintain within seconds.

"Oh you must have misheard me. I can not go with you, I am so sorry." Bluma turn around towards him, shocked with disappointment.

"what! Why not?!"

" I can not leave the lookout unattended. I must stay until Kmai returns."

"Ahhhh! I can't fly the ship by myself, I don't know how to read Namkeian!" Bluma frantically panicking on what to do.

"I can teach you the language." Bluma stop placing her hand under her chin

" Well I can but I'll need some time…. hey Krillin instead of 5 days I'll give you 10 so it gives us time to prepare, sound good?"

Krillin nods

" I'm sure I'll be ready by then."

"Alright then we will leave in 10 days."

"Wait..." a voice interrupting them as they look to see who was now speaking.

 _You better not.._ panic runs through Chi-chi at what Gohan may have in mind.

"Something wrong Gohan? Do you have a tummy ache?" Chi-chi approaches him

"No I..I ...I want to go as well." Gohan fumbles out, catching everyone by surprised. Chi-chi shakes her head

"No you're not, you just got back to me and now you're saying you want to go away again?!" she continued believing what she speculated was right.

"But mom I want to help too they need me."

"You're still a kid who needs to do kid things! You're not going!" Chi-Chi now shouting at how disobedient Gohna is being.

"But Mom.." Gohan whining now, trying to convince his mom but she wasn't letting him.

"I said no!" Chi-chi hands on her hip, stepping her foot down but that didn't stop Gohan. He had enough on how selfish she was being and he just had to let her know.

"SHUT UP I'M GOING!" Gohan shouts, fist tightening around the hospital's blanket practically shaking with frustration. The room grew silent. Everyone was in disbelief Gohan just talked back to his mom. Chi-chi was more in shocked then the rest, she didn't raise her son to be like this, _he's becoming more and more like a saiyan.._ she sigh thinking that she could prevent his true nature, but it seem he is discovering without even knowing it. Bulma breaks the tense walking up to Chi-chi

"It's okay Chi-Chi. I'll look out for him he'll be safe with us I promise". She smiled at her trying to loosen up the air. The Ox King follows Bulma's approach as he place his hand on Chi-Chi shoulder.

"He'll be just fine hon, Gohan is a strong boy." Chi-chi with no other choice, agreed to letting him go. Nothing else was said and the plan was ago with Gohan, Krillin and Bulma traveling to planet Namek in 10 days. As the day finally arrived, Chi-Chi was still uneasy as they landed onto the sandy shore of Kame's house. Stepping out the car greeting everyone with them getting a kick out of the hair cut and uniform that Gohan had on, making him blush with embarrassment. The Ox King begin to reload Gohan luggage onto the alien ship, but before boarding the ship, Chi-chi lowers down to Gohan

"Just be careful out there. Okay." She runs her hand through his hair, combing the lose strains, trying her best not to break down and cry.

"I will mom. I'll be back in no time." trying his best to make her less sad. She smiles

"I love you son"

"I love you too mom." Chi-Chi hugs him trying so hard to not to let him go.

Now with the ship ready to go, Bulma, Krillin and Gohan board the ship waving their final goodbyes. _Stay safe,_ as Chi-chi lets her tears flow seeing the ship ascend into the unknown. Before she could do anything about the uneasiness in her pit of her stomach about the trip,

They were gone.


	4. What's Normal

A/n: this took much longer than I hoped for but it's finally here. Thanks for being patient. One last thing, there's a reason why this is rated M (lemon scene). Again I appreciate the feedback.

3rd pov*

~2~

 **-Son's Residence-**

The warm rays of the sun dance within the trees as the evening breeze bushes along beside it. Chi-Chi stood outside, with her eyes close, feeling the wind softly blowing her hair as it tickles upon her face.

It has been like that for weeks since the departure of Gohan and Goku. She would wake up every morning doing the same routine; cook, clean, and with the eerie quietness that surrounded her in her house. Of course the Ox King drops by once in awhile, but most of Chi-Chi's time is by herself. It kills her. All that free time her mind begins to wonder. The stress and worry for her family, for her pass being discoveredshe has a lot to think about. She sigh

 _we were never normal._ She thinks back to the last time she saw Goku and to their conversation before he made his journey to Planet Namek.

* **flashback***

 **-WunKung Hospital-**

It has been sometime since Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma had left to Planet Namek. Currently in the hospital room was Goku who was out of bed. He had became impatiently waiting to be able to leave the hospital. Goku has be ignoring the warning from the nurses and doctors to let his body rest, but he clearly had other plans in mind. So, It wasn't much of a surprise when Chi-Chi steps through the doors seeing Goku fishing up his last set of exercises.

"Goku you're not supposed to be working out. You need your body to fully rest." She frowns placing both of her hands on her hips.

"Where's Roshi? He was supposed to watching you when I was gone.." she takes her eyes off him to look towards where he was last seen sitting down reading his porno magazine.

"Oh, he said something about finding a nurse to give him a much need checkup? Which confused me cuz why he want to do that?"

Chi-Chi rolls her eyes. _That pervert son of a bitch._ She sigh

"Whatever, just get back to bed I don't know how many times the doctor has to tell you to let your body heal Goku."

"I'm fine Chi really just watch." He purses to throw multiple punches in the air, speeding up each time. Goku then moved to begin kicking outward. No more than a few second he would regret his actions. He strained to much force, cramping up his leg's muscle crashes down onto his side, whining in pain. Chi-Chi shakes her head walking up to him.

"I told you so." She tells Goku who painfully smiles at her.

"Hehe, I-I guess you were right Chi." She takes his arm placing over her shoulder lifting him off the ground, being careful to not have him put more pressure on to his right leg, to the edge of the bed. Once Goku was settled down, Chi-Chi reach over to a nearby chair and sat directly to Goku's leg.

"I'm going to unknot the muscle, okay."

"Ehh okay.. just be gentle" Goku faces still written with pain and discomfort.

"I will."

Chi-Chi cautiously bend the knee back up and down, it was a challenges since the further she go Goku wouldn't keep still.

"Stop moving Goku! It's going to hurt move if keep on fidgeting around!"

"I'm trying Chi, but it ready hurts!" he pouts _such a damn baby_ Chi thinks.

Goku chuckles " I can't help it Chi.."

Chi chi stops for a Moment _did I just say that out loud?_

"It's just.. I always did like how you always take care for me." Chi-Chi looks up to him.

"Well I am your wife and someone has too"

"Hehe yeah, but even so I don't want anyone's else to. I do just need you." Goku looks at her, his eyes filled with compassion which Chi-Chi hadn't seen towards her.

"I guess I never really did tell you how much I appreciate you and everything you do." Chi Chi was appalled on what he said. Looking as if he had grown another head.

"I know I can be difficult and very naive at times, but you were able to teach me much more then everyone had done. I'm grateful that you are in my life and I promise you when this is all over we can start up where we left off and even grow that big happy family you always wanted Chi."

Chi-Chi looked away from him, can it be true what he is saying? Goku was always a carefree person that fact that he was talking seriously was unbelievable. So can she believe him?

"Don't make promises you can't keep… " her voice filled with despair,

How can they be back to how things were in the first? Knowing that things well never be the same. Goku was confused now, _why wouldn't she be happy?_ _Isn't this what she always wants?_

"I won't break my promise I truly mean it."

"Goku..

" We can be a normal family."

"it's not…"

"I promise Chi it be alri…"

Chi-Chi violently snap back at him, not letting him interrupt her.

"NO, we can't! We can't never go back to being Fucking 'normal' Goku! Gohan an alien, you're an alien, I'm…" _an alien._ She stops herself before going any much longer.

"I just can't keep waiting for you..it kills me."

Goku didn't know what to say much less what to do. Chi-chi was breaking in front of his eyes and he wasn't helping. _I'm so useless in these situations._ He sigh, Goku brought his hand to Chi-chi's face: her stained cheeks, eyes beaming red, trying to hold back the heavy tears.

"Chi-Chi…" he hated seeing her cry. He wiped her tears with his thumb and pull her towards his chest as she lost her control and broke. She can never play pretend no more she would have to tell him everything.

 _Not now..._

Few minutes had passed, Chi-Chi was slowly calming down. She slowly pulled away from Goku's chest and captured his eyes on to her's.

"Try to come back to me. Bring Gohan and everyone back safe. Can you do that?"

Goku took a moment, her eyes lay with such sorrow. Without any much thought, he simply nodded his head

"yes"

With that simply respond Chi-Chi hungrily aim for his lips. It took Goku by surprised. Soon, he melted away with her mouth. Her hands roamed through his hair progressively moving down, feeling the warmth of his body. Goku shivered by her cool touch. It's been long since he felt her smooth slim hands on him, caressing each detail on his body, it was electrifying. Hypnotize, he followed her actions, feeling her tiny frame remembering the way he would have her. Each part firing his memories he had of her. They soon pulled away, catching their breath. Clothes ruffled and pulled showing skin ready to be touch once again. No words were being said, their eyes spoke for them and the message was clear. Goku broke the tension, kissing her while slowing removing pieces of clothing around her chest. Chi-Chi didn't hesitate to help him move the processive quicker. Goku chuckled at her hazy action

"You just can't wait can you?"

Chi-Chi who was already working her way down on sliding her pants off.

"shut up. I need this…"

she replied, biting on his bottom lip, pushing him down onto the bed. She straddle on top of him, lifting up his hospital gown, glazing down his defined torso as she ran her hands up and down. Goku's breath was caught and she wasn't going to let him breathe.

She smirks.

Chi-Chi leaned forward, kissing along his jaw, trailing to his neck, chest, moving down to his aroused peak. Moaning in pure ecstasy as she licked around the tip of his throbbing groan. Enjoying the sounds coming from Goku. She then took his member into her whole mouth, slurping up and down. In pure bliss, Goku held his hand onto her hair, untiring it in the process, making her go further down feeling deep into her throat.

 _Oh kami_ Goku thought

Chi-Chi was already wet and hot, listing to the sexy moans of Goku was too fucking good. She can feel him twitch beneath her, ready to busted, but she wasted going to let him cum without her.

Oh no. She got up, wiping off the slavia, climbing back up and positioning herself onto his pulsating throb, slowly. It was as lighting had strikes both of them, to Goku, the tightness and wentess of her was better than he had imaged. To Chi-Chi, just sitting on his huge, thick groan was enough to satisfy her and they weren't even moving yet. She began to thrust around in slow circular motion adjusting to his length. Both moaning at the pure sensation tifuling through their whole body. Chi-Chi hands gripping on Goku's shoulders, his hands reaching up to her breast squeezing her and around her hardened nipple between his two fingers.

"Oh fuck."

Chi-Chi tilted her head back, her hands now lay down his musular tighs, Pleasured by the roughness of Goku fondling her. It was hot. They quickened the motion, both of his hands were now gripping her hips making stay steady when he thrust in harder. Making her jump up and down.

"GOKU!"

crying out his name, he's hitting her spot in deep.

"CHI-CHI"

Going in faster screaming out their orgasms as they reach their climax, Chi-Chi shifted out of his length when he busted out his hot liquid on the white sheets. Both heavily patting, Chi-Chi lay down placing her face on his crook of his neck, smelling his musky aramoana, his skin tasting sweet and salty, his flustered face.. She can go for another round...

 _Maybe later_

They both lay on the bed for a few minutes. It was peaceful for the moment until Goku broke the silence

"Chi.." He softly calls her name

"Yes" she whispers

"I love you very much" Chi-Chi tears forming knowing that it's the goodbye she doesn't want to hear.

I-I love you too." She croaked letting the tears fall. Goku brings her face up to his, kissing her gently when he pulled away, he smiled.

"It's going to be okay." eyes gleaming with such hope, it was going to be hard for them. She didn't what this to be the last. She weakly smiled back.

"I should probably get up.." Chi-Chi looks down to the mess that both had made. Goku cheekily laughs looking down as well.

"Yeah.. we should become someone comes In"

"I'm surprised no one did.."

"Yeah, you were screaming loud.." Chi-Chi playful hit him blushing while Goku laugh at her adorable reparation. She soon gave in and laugh at herself and for the time being, she actually forget her worries for their future..

 ***end of flashback***

Chi-Chi brought her hand up to her chest, feeling her heartbeat pumping against her. She knows that Goku's promises won't be true, it's a false fantasy and Chi has to come out clean. She has to be herself, her true warrior self. She sighed

" I hope you'll make it back safe." She turn back around to her home knowing what she has to do now.

She has to begin her training once more.


	5. Training

A/n: thank you so much for the people who read/faves/following of this story.I love you all. I know I take long with the uploads but I just been busy with school and work. Just one or two chapters until we get to the drama so just hang in there. I appreciate the Reviews. Thanks!

3rd p.o.v*

~3~

 **-Son's Residence-**

It has been a couple of weeks since Chi-Chi had decided to restart her training once again. It was difficult task since she gave it up when Gohan was born in order to live like a "normal human" family. Of course, when she was much younger, she had trained before and was able to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament but, it was not as intense as she may had much enjoyed. Restraining much of her ki was not a pleasant thing to do, her saiyan genes was always itching for a good spar. Chi-Chi was currently in the forest not far from her home. Concentrated as she sets multiple punches in the middle of a tree. Aggressively throwing shots until the trunk was brought down in half. An echoing boom could be heard, creatures running away in fear of the sounds. With the last tree, Chi-Chi stop, huffing out air with sweat trickling down her face. Bruised, bloody hands wiped off the sweat on her. Chi-Chi's ambitions to get to what she was before wasn't going to end, even if it meant with coming home with a couple of bruised bones. She looked at what she accomplished,

 _well we won't have to worry about wood for the winter._

She chucked at the thought. Chi-Chi began to gather up the trunks of the tree, setting them up in rows. Once set, she gather a small amount of ki that glowed around her hand, shaped like a tip of a spear, and split the trunks down to even pieces. Once done, she tooked tge logs and carry them back to their shed and stacked them up neatly.

"That's enough from that."

She told herself as she made her way back out. Eyes scanned deep within the forest, she inhaled in her nose and exhaled out her month. She was prepared for her next challenge. With much more energy, Chi-Chi formed a ball of ki blasting it to the woods. Like the wind, she blitz through the trees, hurrying up to catch her ki blast.

 _Fuck, I think I over did it.._.

Thinking to herself as she struggles to reach the energy ball. Chi-Chi viciously pushed through, the forest becoming a blur of green. She can feel her muscles come to life, heart racing with excitement; The ground beneath her gone, her feet flying. Oh kami how she miss this, the freedom, the strength. This must what Goku feels every time. Bewildered to how she was able to stay away from training for this long. Chi-Chi was close now, she profusely forced her limits as she came in contact with her ki blast. Chi-Chi's arms stretch out pushing back the ball.

 _Shit! I did over did it._

Gritting her teeth at the power making her move back in inches. She wasn't going to let it overcome her. Digging her feet to the dirt as she lets out a roar, increasing her ki. Finally, the ball was shot up to the sky as it explode sending a shockwave knocking her down to the ground. Chi-Chi lays upon the dirt floor, her focus is blurry, ears ringing, movement slow. Chi-Chi sat up, a smile is upon her face.

 _Now this was enough for today_

Carefully getting up as she dust off the derby, limping her way back to her little home. Not long, she could visibly see her home but, standing there was a large bulked man looking around her house. She wasn't alarmed at who this potential intruder might be. Sensing his ki as she got closer, she just knew who it was.

"What are you doing here, dad?"

The Ox King rapidly turn around and rushed to her side picking her up into his large arms.

"Oh honey! I was worried. I called an hours ago you didn't pick up, I had a feeling something was wrong so I came by to check for myself, butI'm glad my lil girl is okay!"

Chi-Chi can feel her bones being crushed as the Ox King squeeze her in a tight hug.

"I-I'm fine d-dad, can you p-please let go. Can't. Breath".

With all the training she did her physique was not in good shape and with the Ox King closing of her lungs it just made thing ten times more difficult. He quickly let her go sensing her discomfort. Chi-Chi inhaled deeply for the circulation to reach her whole body once again.

"I'm sorry just was worried"

he smiled apologetically. He settle her down as he begun to examine her which he noticed the state that she is in; burnt and torn pieces of clothing, her neat silk hair now fizzed and out of place, rubble of dirt paint on her face, her hands bloody scarred and bruised, she look like she had been through war. The OX King more anxious than before.

"Hon, what happened to you?!" He shrieked as he tries to reach for her again but, stopped as Chi-Chi threw her hands up

"It's nothing, I was just training.."

"What!? You were training!? When did you started doing this?"

"I been doing this for two weeks already"

Chi-Chi calmly states, walking away to the entrance of her house nearly leaving him outside shocked by the news. Blinking away his reaction he followed her inside. Once in the house, Chi-Chi was already setting a pot of tea to boil for them.

"Why haven't you told me.?" The Ox King softly replied. He wonders why she hadn't contacted him about this news or at all in fact. He tries to check up on her, but she would always make small talk always busy with something. Now, he knew what that something was. Chi-Chi sighs still foundling with the tea pot.

"I didn't think it be a big deal".

"It is especially if you overwork yourself. Don't force your body so much". He was uneasy by the fact that the way she is training since seeing her for the first time in a mal way.

"Have you been letting your body rest at least?" the Ox King asks

Chi-Chi puts the tea pot down over the flame moving to the side looking back to him.

"This is the best way for me. I have not been forcing myself to my limits, my body can take it".

"Chi-Chi, you know that's not good for you" the Ox King upset with her being reckless in her tanning.

"Look dad, I need to catch up. I hate feeling so useless" He frowns at her statement.

"You're not useless. You do a lot for your family." Chi-Chi shakes her head disagreeing on what he said.

"It's not enough."

"Chi-Chi you're a great mother and wife." Chi-Chi snorts out a laugh

"Yeah cause letting my own pup go off to the dangers of space going to who knows WHAT, with my mate who's risking his own life once again while I'm here waiting and hoping for them to have a safe return?!"

Getting frustrated with herself to not being any good use while everyone she knows is risking their own lives while she wasted time doing absolutely nothing. Closing her eyes trying to calm herself before she does anything reckless. He may never understand how she feels, but it was worth a try to enlighten him by a bit. Feeling the comfort arms of the Ox King brought up old memories when she couldn't do nothing. Angry she wasn't strong enough to save her family, her people. Chi-Chi can feel the tears whelming up from all her fuststioms.

"Chi-Chi you're a wonderful mother and wife. You brought some much joy into mines and your mother's life. Never think you don't do enough because you do. You brought use hope to have a daughter to raise. I love you very much." Chi-Chi arms return the favor and wrap themselves around the Ox big form as a small trail of tears came down her cheeks.

"I love you too dad." the Ox King always did have a way to make her feel protected and loved. She was grateful to have him raise her into what she was today.

" I just want you to be careful, okay."

"I will."

"Good, now why don't you go on ahead and clean up. I'll watch the tea once you're done."

"Sure thing". Chi-Chi breaks away wiping off her cheeks and makes her way out to the kitchen door, but not until saying one last thing.

"Dad." She calls him out again. The Ox King stares back at her

"Yes.."

"Thanks for understanding." Chi-Chi proclaims. A grin spread over his face

"Of course hon, always be here for you". Chi-Chi shares a grin with him as well and contained to head to her bathroom for a much needed shower. She enters the bathroom, turning on the faucet. She careful removes what was left of her clothing off. Stepping in, she hisses as the hot water pours over her sore body.

 _I'm going to feel that in the morning_

Not long, she turn off the water and stepped out of the tub. Fog filled up the room as she reached over for a towel. with a towel now wrapped around her frame, she walks over to the sink standing in front of her mirror uncovering what lies within it. She stares at her reflection, her cream almond shape face, wet coral black hair, and her eyes, her hard deep brown eyes where all her secrets that lies beneath them. She pictures her mother's face whose face mimics her own. A beautiful, proud, and powerful women. She smiles at that thought. If her mother could see her now she be proud at the women she has become. She will make a difference and protect the people she cares for. She will overcome her problematic past, but for now she will focus on building up her strength to it's peak.

With one last glaze at herself and her past, she leaves the bathroom into her present and to the unknown of her future.


	6. The Arrival

3rd p.o.v.*

~4~

 **-Capsule Corp.-**

"Let Go Of Me!"

"Chi-Chi this is not a good idea. It's safer if you stay here and wait".

This has been the 5th time they have told her she can't leave and it was getting on Chi-Chi's nervous. It has been a month already and no word of when Gohan and Goku would be back, she was growing tired of waiting for them, so she decide the best way to get them back was to go to planet Namek herself.

"I'm done waiting for them. I'm going and that's final!" roaring with determination, she wasn't going to let them stop her. Chi-Chi rapidly backed all her stuff into her bag and swung it over her shoulder and started to make her way to the door, of course with a few things latching behind. The Ox King, Puar, Master Roshi, Oolong, and even Patchy were gripping on the back of her bag with all their force.

"For heaven sake, do something! You're her father Ox, say something quick!" Master Roshi following the same actions with Puar, Oolong, and Bunny beside him effortlessly trying to retain Chi-Chi from leaving.

"Chi-Chi, the ships broken. Remember last time." the Ox King trying his best to change her mind and remind her to what happened to the ship. Chi-Chi paused, making them fall backwards. How can she forget that crucial detail.

 _Damn… he's right_

The others let out a breath of relief that Chi-Chi wasn't going to continue her reckless decision.

"I got to say I amazed myself, it's not what I did but, how long it took.. The ship is now fix." Dr.Brief was heard as he made his way to the room informing them about the repairmen's. Chi-Chi accelerated with glee from the news, she was going to make the trip after all. The Ox King, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, and Patchy now turning towards Dr. Brief ready to attack with anger for his bad timing.

"W-what's wrong?!" Dr. Brief nervously said as he feels the negativity from them directed at him.

"I'll tell you what's wrong idiot, you have a sense of a monkey, that's what's wrong! Geniuses you're all alike!" Master Roshi fueling with frustrated because now Chi-Chi was going to go on with her plans..

"Well that settles it, I'm going."

"Chi, you can't be serious!" Chi-Chi sighs and turns around and faces them.

"I can't stay, I have to help get them back.. For Kami sake, Bulma out there too and she doesn't even know how to fight! I don't care what ya'll have to say, I'm leaving and that's that!" Chi-Chi words stud them, she was always seen as the overprotect mother for Gohan, but they too forgot that she was a fighter and still is one. Before Chi-Chi was out the door Master Roshi stopped her.

"You're right about helping them, but you can't do it alone. I'm going as well." the room was shocked thinking he was trying his last effort to make her stay. Chi-Chi smiles,

 _You still got in you old man_

"Well I'm going too." The Ox King proclaim

"Count me in as well." Puar bravely states "The more of use the faster we can Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu back." Puar turns to look at Oolong

"You're coming as well."

"W-What!? I Didn't Volunteer To Come Along!" squealing with fear.

"Too bad pig you coming or else.." Puar eyes sending daggers to him making Oolong very uneasy.

"U-uh alright, not because I'm scared what you'll do ,but for gang to come back." Puar smiles in victory.

"Well then we better get going." Chi-Chi now making her way out, suited up and into the ship. Once everyone was set, was giving last instructions through the video intercom within the ship.

"Everything set and ready to...uh hold on I'm getting a phone call." Dr. Brief was interrupted right when he was about to launch the ship. The call was cut as they waited for the doctor. A few minutes went by and he was back on the video intercom.

"Sorry that was Bulma. She back on Earth and Gohan is with her as well." that was the last thing Chi-Chi heard before she bolted out the ship.

 _They're here!_

 **-Unknown Forest -**

A huge bright-yellow aircraft glides it's way to the location where Bulma is stand by with some guest.

 _Why can't he make faster ships?!_

Chi-Chi becoming irritated and inpatient to the man-build airships that seem to always make fly so slow.

"Can you make this go any faster?!" she shouts at the doctor terrifying him and the passengers.

"Where a-almost there just hang on, please." he nervously replies trying his best to calm her down. Chi-Chi growls ,but doesn't says nothing back and sit back down her seat. A couple seconds pass and they arrived to the open green clearing and being to land. Chi-Chi was to first to stand from her seat and the first to step out the ship.

"Where's Gohan?!" her eyes scanned around the field, green skinned alien very similar to Piccolo, stood bewildered at the shrieking Chi-Chi feeling an uncomfortable vibe from her, they knew she was a force not reconcile with. Giving no thought to the Piccolo's look-a-likes, she darts around trying to locate her pup.

 _The hell you hiding?!_

With another scan she finally sense him hiding behind a tree, his shoulder pad poking out. She quickly makes her way to him..

"Gohan! Oh baby, I miss you so much! I'm so glad you home safe!" she takes him in her arms, squeaking him a bit just to be sure it wasn't her imaging him.

"Y-yeah it's me. mom, can you please not squeaks me. So. Tight." Gohan fumbling to breath while his mom was suffocating him. Chi-Chi let's go

"Sorry baby. I'm just happy you're back to me." Gohan smile as her, it was good to be back home.

"Where's your father?"

Gohan hand moves over and place on the back of his neck

"Well he stay beside while everyone on the planet was wished here, but don't worry we'll wish him back along with everyone else."

"What exactly happened there." Chi-Chi curiously questioned since she started to notice the green aliens standing around the field.

"Well we weren't the only ones looking for the dragon balls, but an evil tyrant was doing everything he can to get them, Frieza." Chi-Chi froze at the sounds of the name.

 _Frieza was there?!_

"And that wasn't it either, Vegeta showed up as well."

 _And Vegeta too!?_

"Alright everyone it's time to leave so into the ship!" Chi-Chi's thoughts interrupted as Bulma shouts as the Namekians begun to follow in the plane. Chi-Chi was stunned, if she would of left too she would of been caught in the middle of the thing she try so hard to hide from.

 _Wait did he said everyone..._

Again, Chi-Chi sensing around the field making it a bit easier as it was clearing up. Far beyond, leading against a tree, a figure with charcoal black flame like hair, a deep scowl plastered on his face, arms cross amongst his chest, and dark abyss eyes. Chi-Chi couldn't keep her eyes from him, her breath caught in her throat.

 _You look just like father..._

She didn't want to face him, not now. Chi-Chi did not react in time as he moves, feeling eyes on him. It as if time itself stopped, everything around them dispperar, Chi-Chi paralyzing as he made connected with her, breathlessly saying his name,

"Vegeta..."

a/n: i know left you guys on a cliffhanger so don't hate me too much, it's the start of the build up!. Anyways, Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I'm always like hearing the feedback it helps. As always love ya'll!


	7. Encountering You

A/n: sorry for the late post, I tried to work on this, but had to prepare for finals. Thank you for all who favorite/follow this story. Love y'all and again do please review, it helps!

~5~

Chi-Chi's p.o.v*

 **-Unknown Forest-**

I couldn't feel myself. My whole body was numb. His cold eyes freezing me to the ground where I stood.. Is this how we meet. Everyone will witness it, there is no escaping it. It will only create chaos and all I work for gone by these few seconds. His left brow lifts, a questionable look brought to his face. What am I doing here?Is that what he is thinking? A few seconds gone by and he made his move, His eyes rolled, was he annoyed? He left the tree he was leaning on to the direction of the airship. What the hell was that?! Isn't he going to say anything to me!? After all these years wondering and hoping he would appear to me, but instead he just rolls his eyes at me! My sight not leaving him as he finally enters the ship. I should punch his stupid face.

"Mom, You okay? Mom?" Gohan whose hand was pulling on the herm of my dress, effortless trying to make me pay attention to him. I shake my head and level with him.

"Yeah sorry I was… just… " I didn't know what to say, my actions weren't very explainable.

"Mom, he's not going to do anything. I'll protect us until Dad comes back". Gohan bravely proclaims. Of course he was paying attention to me. He's an observant boy., I just hope no one else saw my reaction. I smile back at him

"Of course sweetie, now we should probably get going." I said as we were making our way to the ship. Once inside, I see everyone was seated and buckled up for the departure. I look around to see where he was at. I spot him at the end of the row in the back, arms crossed and eyes close. Okay I'm getting pissed off. Just looking at him, the way he was acting, it's like he doesn't know me?! I huffed and took the last seats in the front. I couldn't wait for this day to be over with.

 **-Capsule Corp-.**

The ride back was the most dreadful experience I ever encounter. I tried to hold back my frustration, knowing he was that close, I would have exposed my true self. Once we landed, I was happy to get off. I need to process all that has happened and how will I go about it. With everyone off the ship, Bulma was up and going giving the Namekians a tour around her estate. Maybe this is the best time to confront Vegeta, they were all occupied making their guest right at home. I kept my glaze on him as he movever his head about taking in his new surrounding. He soon caught sight that interest him. He focused on the man-made ship. I wasn't the only one keeping an eye on him. Dr. Brief made his way up to his ship where Vegeta says by. I could see him exchange a few words to him, probably about his ship. Veveta seem to pay no mind to him as he made his way into the now open ship. Is he thinking of leaving again? I needed to known. I looked over to Gohan who wasn't paying no mind to me.

"Gohan" he looked up to me

"Yes mom."

"Why don't you go on with the others, I just remember I forgot I left something in ship."

"okay mom." He runs off, catching up to the rest of the group.

I sighed, I set my eyes to the entrance of the ship. My mouth was left dry, trying to water in down with my own saliva, but to no use. You can do this I thought it's now or never. I slowly made my way up the entrance of the ship. As I enter, I can see his back face me, he seem to be tweaking around with the motor screen. Must be figuring out the ship's system.

"Are you just going to stand there all day." I jumped. Vegeta still hasn't moved an inch. I stood still.

"Well, are you going to say anything, you have been damn staring at me since you arrived." I panic on what to say,

"You're much shorter than I expected" nice one Chi. A low snort came from his throat.

"Tell me women, what is it that you want." his voice dripping with annoyance. I growled, why is he being such a jerk!

"I need an explanation." demanding him to answer.

"Explanation for what exactly?" I was now getting irritated. He's not taking me seriously.

"Stop playing games, you know why." Vegeta finally turns around, his arms crossed against his chest, a bored expressions on his face.

"Listen women, I don't have a fucking clue what you're going on about and honestly I don't care, so why don't you run along and leave me be." he turns right back to the screen like nothing ever happen. Did He just brush me off like I was nothing! Does he not recognize me! All my restraint gone now, I am not holding back now,

"You asshole!" he moved his body towards the side and try to glaze me one last time

"look I don't…." I didn't let him finish as my fist rammed into his face, knocking him a few inches off the ground. Vegeta face was in shocked, he lift his hand to check if I truly hit him. My eyes began to get blurry as new set of tears began to form.

" _ **You promised to me**!_"

My tongue speaking the forgotten language that died off so many decades ago.

His face turn pale, I knew now he finally making the connections to whom I was. I couldn't look at him anymore. All this time I thought I was lost. I was forgotten. I back away from him. I felt betrayed. I wish he never had came; I wish I had never believe the promise he gave to me. I would of been better off not knowing.

"Wait… " Vegeta hand grabs my wrist before I fully made my way out the ship entrance.

"Let go of me!" I yanked my arm, trying to force my way out, but he keep his firm grip on me. Tears are now flowing, I felt weak.

"Stop it!" he yells getting impatient with me.

"No!" I continue my assault, punching him repeatedly. I can sense his frustration. I knew he had enough as he roughly shakes me, both his hands latching on my biceps,

"I was protecting you!" he screams at my face. I was force to look at him dead straight in his face.

"You didn't think I was looking for You? I try to find any information about your whereabouts. I had to stop my search. Frieza was beginning to come suspicions about what I was looking for, but I made sure he didn't know what." I didn't know what to say. I can tell his eyes filled with sorrow, angrier. I looked away, ashamed. How selfish I was being that I haven't consider what he's been through. My feeling got the best of me.

I haven't notice he removed his grip on me. Using his finger, he wiped off the streaks of tears left imprinted on my cheek. He leaves his fingers resting on the bottom of my chin, lifting it up slightly.

"I… I should of… I'm…" I saved him as I took him into an embraced. He felt warm, alive, a secant of dirt and sweat hit my nose, but I didn't mind.

"I glad you're here." I held on him tight. He stood stiff, I took him in surprise. He recovered, slowly, his arms awkwardly warp around me. I guess he wasn't use to this. I didn't think much of it because at this moment, I felt him, the real him. A huge weight was lifted within me. I carried a heavy heart for so long, afraid that I would've never see him again. My blood, my brother.

I felt whole again.


	8. Questions & Answers part1

A/n: thanks for the new people favoriting and liking this story! Love y'all!

~6~

3rd p.o.v.*

- **Capsule Corp.-**

Vegeta was really out of his element. His mind was racing with so many questions, it was actually giving him a headache. He didn't know what do when Chi-Chi surprised him with a hug. It was very foreign to him. He awkwardly mimicked what she was doing, warping his arms around her back.

 _Am I doing this Right?_

Vegeta unsurly thinks. This really wasn't him. It wasn't long before Chi-Chi breaks apart sensing his uncomfortable vibe from him.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Vegeta grunts and securely crossed his arms against his chest.

"I guess you got some questions for me… "

A sharp chuckle escapes from him

"You think."

Chi-Chi inhales deeply, preparing herself to what may come.

"How long you been here."

Chi-Chi shifts her eyes from him, his intense glare was making her uneasy.

"I… umm… been here a while… "

Chi-Chi hands nervously playing with a cloth of her dress.

"How. Long."

Vegeta tone of voice irritated having to repeat himself

 _Shit._

Chi-Chi was a bit frightened now, the room around her began to feel small. Without wanting to get him anymore agitated, she responded,

"I been here since I was sent from home… "

A pregnant pause filled the air. Chi-Chi lift her glaze to him. Vegeta's hand was placed over his mouth which he quickly slid down from his face,

"So you're telling me you been here for that long and it just occurred to you to finally say something to Me!" He was bewildered to hear that she's been here hiding out and she didn't approach him. Why was she hiding from him?

"I didn't know you were coming and you seem to have other plans when you first arrived."

In truth she had no clue he was coming until she saw him on live broadcast.

"Maybe because you didn't say Anything. To. Me! I was about to blast this planet and without knowing, you could've gone with it."

"Well you didn't so it doesn't matter anyways"

Chi-Chi was really pushing it, Vegeta was done getting excuses and not real answers.

"What the hell are you hiding."

Chi-Chi went cold, she thought she was prepared for this, but she wasn't. What was he going to do if she tell him the life she had made for herself on Earth?

"Don't tell me you mated with a pathetic **human**."

Vegeta's face scrunches in disgust. How can she low herself to be tainted with a dirty vermin. She is a royal for damn sake! A pure bloodied elite saiyan.

"WHAT! No!"

Chi-Chi quickly debunking his question.

"Then what are you not telling me."

Chi-Chi sighs,

 _Might as well tell him before he finds out himself,_

"When I crashed landed here, I was afraid that I be found by Frieza. I stayed hid from the natives on this planet. It wasn't long that a kind man and his mate took me in and raise me as their own. I devoted myself to stay hidden and lived as a human. No one knows what I am, who I am."

"You haven't told anyone you're a saiyan!?"

Vegeta was shocked, she had her true identity for this long and know one has figured it out!?

"Well beside the couple that took me in, no, I made sure no one knew."

Chi-Chi did a good job in keeping her secret for this long, but now she not sure if she can after this.

"I continued to live the lie I created, even from my own… family… "

Chi-Chi's voice faded to whispers mentioning that she had a family. Vegeta did a double take as if he didn't heard her right.

 _Did she say_ ** _family_**

"You're WHAT?!"

Chi-Chi jumped, she was caught off guard, becoming nervous but answered him nevertheless.

"Y-yes I'm a mother now."

"So you were lying! You mated with a damn **_human_**!"

Chi-Chi was a bit frustrated now. He again accused her of something that's not even true. Without realizing the mistake she did, she shout back at him,

"No, I didn't lie about that. He's a saiyan!"

Chi-Chi covered her mouth, she didn't mean to tell him like that.

 _He won't know who… Right?_

Vegeta stared at her for a few seconds.

 _A saiyan…_

 _oh don't tell me…_

"YOU MATED WITH THAT THIRD CLASS CLOWN!"

 _Oh shit._


	9. Questions & Answers part2

A/n: Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great holiday. Thank you y'all for the support! I appreciate ! Anyways on to the story!

~7~

Vegeta's p.o.v.*

 **-Capsule Corp.-**

I have wintess destruction, edure torture, killed and bath in the blood of thousands of life I haved destroyed. Yet this was a shocker to me. For decades, I searched, using the best of my abilities, to look for any clues of my sister. I try to scope out what remained of her; Did she find refugee? Was she caught? Is she alive?

Nothing.

It was getting dangerous to continued as Nappa informed me of Freiza suspistion of what I was searching for so, I pushed it aside, but never forgotten. I had assume she was death and honestly I would like that better than this.

 _For fuck sake_

"Why did have to be HIM!"

I shout at her. I can't believe she do such a thing, she should known better!

She removed her hand from her mouth, her face beaming red, her brows scrunched together.

"Really?! What other choice did I had!? I didn't know he was a lower class even if I knew, what difference could it had made. I have you know he's an excellent mate and great father to Gohan."

"Ha! dont make me laugh. Kakarot is a pathic exsuse of a sayian as well as that so called son of yours… "

I didn't get to finshed as she moves in inches away from my face to her's. I can feel her anger radiating off her skin. Her eyes harden. I knew I strucked a nerve.

"I can talurated you insulting Goku, but Don't you EVER dare insult my pup with you're idiotic comments or I'll rip off your damn tounge."

She continued to stare me down. I'm smirk at her. Her threat was sure laughable, but knowing her she wasn't lieing. At least her temper still stayed the same. We stood in silence. No one said a word. Soon, she broke it with a sigh,

"Look, I know there's a lot to take in and I know I should've came to you when I had the chance, but this is the life I made myself. Our home is gone, we're at near extinction. We're all we got. So please, try to understand."

As much as it pains me to say, she was right, But I wasn't going to let her know that.

"I may hate the fact you're involve with that filth, but I guess there's no other choice."

I pause,

"You truly have grown up."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She sarcastically says.

I chucked. She may have change, but she's still the same as I remember.

"I should probably get going, Gohan may be looking for me now. Don't want him to catch me here. Oh and one thing, I would appreciate if you pretend we aren't relative."

"You know it would make things much easier."

"Yeah, but not right now. I don't think it's the right time."

I look towards her, confused,

"and the right time is… ?"

She rolls her eyes at me,

"I'm not having this conversation Okay. Just please don't say anything. Please~."

Her face softens, Her lips puffed out, her eyes dilating. She's giving me the infamous face that got her to get away with anything.

"ugh. Fine I'll be quiet."

I just wanted her to stop looking at me with her stuipd pout face.

She smiles

" _ **Thanks** **Vegeta**!_"

Her tongue smoothly converting to saiya-in. It was refreshing to hear it, really brought back memories. I shake my head, she sure did brought out all the emotions that I so long ago pushed away. Before I could trun around to the monitor to continue studying the ship's system. She called out for me,

"Vegeta.."

I glance at her from my perivale vision,

"Weren't you leaving."

I provked her again as she huffs at me, placing her hands on her side of her hips, her brows holding downward once more,

"I was going to say something nice, but never mind you jerk."

She sticks her tounge at me. My eyes rolled over at her child-like behavior as she makes her way out the ship. A smile creeps up my face,

She truly hasn't change one bit.


	10. The Waiting Game

a/n: Sorry for the late update, school got me busy so, it may take a while to update, but Ill try to get them out as quick as I can go. Thank you for all the new followers and who favorited this story! Love y'all!

Reference:

" ** _s_** ** _ayain dialect_** "

 _thoughts_

~8~

3rd p.o.v.*

 **-Son's Residence-**

Two weeks have gone by since Chi-Chi had her conversation with Vegeta. Now, Chi-Chi and Gohan came back to their comfort of their home as they waited for the revival of the dragon balls to wish back their dead comrades. Gohan, much to his disappointment, return to hitting his book as he had a lot to catch up on since his voyage. Gohan sighs as he shifts his eyes from his work to the open window leading through the fresh crisp morning wind,

 _It's going to be such a_ _nice day. Sucks I'm stuck inside_.

A gloomy expression lay out on his face. He wish that his mother could at least understand that he can still do his work and just train for a few hours a day. Gohan brought his arm up laying his cheek on to his palm of his hand,

 _if only..._

He serectly wishes as he slowly close his eyes, yawing, drifting off to a sweet sleep.

Currently Chi-Chi was busy cleaning up the last of the mess of breakfast. She got back to her usually house keeping and hasn't return to tainning since Gohan came back. She hasn't gave up on having Gohan studying then training even though she herself wants to give in. Once placing down the last plate, whipping her hands off, her mind wonders off her brother. Vegeta was still at Capsule Crop, which surprise her that he hasn't bother her or cause trouble now that he's been staying there. The real challenge hasn't begun since Chi-Chi still has to address her true origin. Nervous to confront Goku and Gohan as well as the rest. Chi-Chi just hope it doesn't trun ugly

 _Just got to_ _wait and see._

Chi-Chi plans to tell both of her boys when Goku gets wished back. She wants to tell her family first before the others. With a determination place on her face, Chi-Chi gets back to her daily chores and her thoughts place back in her mind.

It's about mid-afternoon and Chi-Chi was preparing Gohan an afternoon snack. He's been such a good boy ever since he came back. She would thought her little angel would've been convert to a brute with having been trained with that green slug Picolco for a year and then soon after off to a distant planet with even worst monsters around him. She happy that's he's finally back home safe finally away from danger. Chi-Chi was done with his tray of food and begin to make her way to his room. Gohan, unknown of his mom's present, been busy day dreaming that he had fallen to sleep. Gohan softly snores as drool drips down from his mouth onto his paper. Once Chi-Chi stumplies upon him, her face trun to frown. All this time she thought he was working hard only to see he was slacking off. Chi-Chi places the tray on an empty top wardore and makes her way to him. As she was about to raise hell, her eyes captures to a single paper on the corner of the desk. She grabs the paper and lifts it up to examine it. A drawing of a figure, what she guesses was Gohan, doing multiple fighing stances. Chi-Chi faces softens, a concern look replaces it.

 _Maybe I should let him train._

Chi-Chi thought she was doing the right thing, but it's hurting him. Sooner or later, she can't keep pretending he's "human". It's in his blood to fight. To thrive in becoming stronger. Chi-Chi puts the paper down and proceed to wake him up.

"Gohan."

Chi-Chi shaking him as he slowly opens his eyes. Gohan looks over to his mom, but quickly shots up fully awake.

 _oh crap, I fell asleep!_

"Sorry mom! I'll finish this before dinner!"

Gohan scatters to find his pencil and countine his work right were he left off. Chi-Chi stops him before he could write down his answer.

"It's okay baby, I'm not mad, beside I was thinking that maybe you need to relax a little. Why don't you go outside for a while?"

Chi-Chi smiles at him, genuily smiling at him. Gohan was studed,

 _Did I hear her correctly?!_

"Mom, are you feeling okay?"

Chi-Chi laughs,

"Of course, why won't I be. I just want you to go have fun. It's a really nice and suning today."

Now Gohan was more confused then ever. She usually won't let him unless he finish his work.

 _what's up with her?_

Gohan shakes his head and stops questioning his mother's action before she changes her mind about letting him go outside.

"okay, I'll be back before lunch."

"There's no rush just be sure to be back by sundown."

 _Whaaa!!_

Gohan can't believe it , not only was he allow to go outside without completing his work, but he could stay out until sundown!

"Who are you and what have you done to my mom?"

Gohan was positive that his mom was replace with someone else.

Chi-Chi chuckles,

"I'm still the same now hurry up before I change my mind."

Within seconds, Gohan springs out his desk,

"Okay! Love you bye!"

Gohan yelled out as he rushed out his room. Chi-Chi shakes her head as his actions remembering her so much of his father.

 _Now what to do.._

She had enough time to do whatever. Chi-Chi looks outside the window. The sun was shining bright, the fresh breeze blowing, it really was a nice day.

 _maybe I can train..._

No, she had things do like cleaning a bit more,

 _but you already finish cleaning.._.

 _yeah, but I can still do more..._

 _come on Chi it's just for a while..._

she sighs

 _fine I'll go._

Chi-Chi agrees with her counsious self as she walks out from Gohan's room into her own. She opens up her closet and seraches for her training gear. The blue short sleeve cheongsam dress, spilt on both sides from the high-thighs down, pair with red pants. Her blood boils with excitement as she undresses,

 _it does feel good to be back._

With that in mind, she steps out the house into the forest. Chi-Chi walks further down, but not too far from her home, into her usual spot she had trained at before. The grass had grown since then. You can bearly even tell the marks of ki had tore up the patches of the earth. She breaths in the fresh air. Letting out as she begins to stretch out her muscles.

 _just keep it simple today._

Since Chi-Chi hasn't been tanning reguarling, she doesn't want to strain her body so much. She also doesn't want to bring attention to her with her ki spiking up. Once she was done preparing, she easily moved to her fighting stances. As she did so, a dark mist figure emerged from the forest ground mimicking her, red eyes watching her to make her move.

 _alright let's do this,_

In a instant, she clash with the imaginary figure. Aiming a driect hit to the face, but it was a fail attempt, the black mist blocked the attack. Chi-Chi quickly steps back. The creature spung its own set of punches firing rapidly at her. Chi-Chi blocks them one after the other. She pushes forward breaking away from the assault. Chi-Chi roundhouse it in the gut, it pulls back. She continues to fire back, her fists visously striking her opponent, its having a struggle to keep up. Her punches break thourgh, the mist falls back. Chi-Chi wastes no time and kicks it up in the air. She quickly appears above it bring down her balled fist down onto its head. It crashes down to the ground. Chi-Chi lands and rushes over. the mist srings into action ready to collide again. Chi-Chi lifts her fist once more, but it never connected. Her fist was caught, before she realized she was filped forward around and layed on her back.

" _ **And here I thought you learned to always be aware of your surroundings, how pitifully**._"

Chi-Chi was at a daze as she tries to make up the dark figure infornt of her.

"Vegeta?"

Chi-Chi slowing pushing herself up using her elbows as support.

" _ **Where you expecting someone else**?_"

Vegeta raises a brow.

Chi-Chi was surprised that Vegeta was able to locate her. She didn't mention where she lives. It was odd that he's here standing over her. She recovered quickly switching to saya-in,

" _ **No, how did you know where I live**?_"

Vegeta smirks,

" ** _Human women make it so easy to gather the information I need_**."

Chi-Chi frowns at his comment, she gets up from the ground and growls at him,

" ** _What did you do_**."

She was uneasy to know "how" he got his information. If he was thearting Bulma or anyone else she going to have to step in. Vegeta rolled his eyes,

" ** _I didn't do anything thats the thing. The yellow hair one was the one tormenting me, making my ear bleed with all her talking_**."

" _ **Panchy told you? Well that makes since she does love to talk**._"

Chi-Chi now make sense how he was able to locate her, but that still doesn't answer to why he came here in the first place.

" _ **Why are you here Vegeta**?_"

Vegeta grunts,

" _ **What can't I see my dear little sister**._"

It was Chi-Chi's trun to roll her eyes at his "pouting". Leave it to him to make it look more aggressive.

" ** _Cut the crap, what are you really here?_ _I was in the middle of tranning_**."

Vegeta brusts in laughter,

" ** _You call that training! ha! Clearly you haven't been keeping up with_ _it_**."

Chi-Chi cheeks burn slight pink, embarrassed and insulated by him bad mouthing her training.

" ** _Well I can't train everyday like you do._** "

" ** _And whose fault is that? I don't why you still playing this ridiculous game of 'being human_ '**".

Chi-Chi knew it would come to this, she lets out a sigh of frustration.

" ** _I won't for long okay. I'm actually planing to do so once_ _Goku come back_**."

" _ **About time**._"

Vegeta was satisfy to hear she won't be countining her stuipd lie, but he couldn't say the samething with her mate. His face trun to disgust with the sound of his name. His pride not letting him accept him with his sister. He despise him even more.

" ** _I_ _still can't believe you're with that_ _filth_**."

" ** _Well y_ _ou're going to have to respect it_ _either way._** "

Chi-Chi smiles at his direction. He can think whatever he wants about him, but he can't do nothing about. He's going to learn how to accept it. Vegeta let's out a low growl, she just loves pushing him.

 **"W _hatever, I'll leave you here with your pathic training_**."

Vegeta truns aways from her as he powers up and soars into the air.

" ** _Jerk!_** "

Chi-Chi yells at him as he disappears into the clouds. She shakes her head

 _What a brat._

Chi-Chi didn't stay out for much as it was about time to head home. She needed to start on dinner knowing Gohan was going to be starving soon. A loud growl can be heard, Chi-Chi looks down to her stomach,

 _yeah I'll feed you too,_

With food on her mind, she starts waking back home.


	11. The beginning of the end

a/n: I know it has been a long wait. I won't lie I been having a writers block, but I am back and I will do my best to put these chapters out more often! Anyways thank you for everyone following/ reviewing. I appreciate it.

Reference:

" _ **sayian dialect**_ "

 _thoughts_

 **"Shenron dialect"**

~9~

Chi-Chi's p.o.v.*

It has officially been four months and the day has finally came for the dragon balls to restrict. These past months, I been keeping myself busy. I know I am being hypocritical by saying this, but since I started to train again, I have given Gohan permission to have more free time to do whatever he wants. Of course, I haven't let him slack off his homework. He did had suspicions at first about my actions, but he hasn't bother me about it. He's smart enough to not question them.

As scheduled, Gohan finishes his work for today and soon leaves,

"Bye mom!"

He yells out as he darts to the door. I make sure he's completely gone and I too take off into the woods. I once again find myself in the fields, the rays of the sun on my face, a slight breeze blowing, its another beautiful day.

" _ **You're late**_."

In the distances, in his signature stands; arms crosses against his chest, eyebrows pulled together, a scowl was plaster on his face.

" _ **Sorry I have a life and you don't**_."

I sarcastically tell him. I swear it's not like I'm late on purposed. He growls,

" _ **Shut up! I'm not wasting any more time.**_ "

Vegeta moves in, fist ready. I stumbled back just barely blocking his attack. It's been like this for a couple weeks. Vegeta has "graciously" offer to train me. Ever since he barged in on my personal training, we had been meeting up regularly. I honestly think he's just bored and needs something to punch at and that something happens to be me. Pain stuck me out of my thoughts as I plummet to the dirt. I groan as I felt my left side of my face ace. I wipe off my nose, blood stain on my hand. I look up seeing a cocky smirk

" _ **That should teach you for keeping me waiting**_."

 _Fucking asshole!_

I charge at him, my hands cutting through the air, he still has that stupid smirk on his face as he calmly blocks my punches. I growl in frustration, he playing with me. I change my position, I appear behind him, bringing my right leg up to his head. Hequickly disappears. I roll down in neck of time as he remotes his movements above me, fist clinch together. I sloppy block off it.

 _Shit! Just let me hit you!_

As time goes on, I was struggling to keep up with his movements.

" _ **Come on, is that the best you can do?**_ "

I let out a roar of anger, powering myself up.

" _ **Enough of this!**_ "

" _ **Heh, took you long enough**_."

Vegeta was really pushing it and so he's going to get it. In seconds I reconnected with him, but this time it seems that I had the upper hand. My blow was packing heat and I could see it written on his stupid face. He was not expecting it. I ruthlessly came at him, throwing kicks and punches, each one with all the power I got. Vegeta was actually having a bit of a hard time, good. I swing my leg to his torso, but both his hands caught on. I twist my body around trying to lossen his grip, using my other free leg to collide with his cheek. He lets go. I leap back creating a gap in between us. I look to his face and I saw that I was able to leave a scrap on his cheek. Up to this point, I couldn't land a hit on him, but now I was able too! Even if it was just a little scrap, I hit him! I felt so giggly, I felt myself smiling.

"I..."

I was cut off as I was sent flying back destroying whatever was behind me. I groan in pain, coughing as the dust of dirt surround me.

" _ **There's no victory until your opponent is dead**_."

The cloud of dirt cleared and I was able to see Vegeta hovering over me; arm cross, lips pushed together in a straight line, he was not amused. I knew I shouldn't have been celebrating, but it was a small victory that I was able to hit him somewhere. I was showing improvement and dammit I need appreciation on my success. As I look to his cheek, small mark of blood were sloppy left, he was wiping it off before I was able to take a glance. I smirk,

" _ **Next time. I'll leave more then just a scratch.**_ ""

" _ **Heh! Dont hold your breath**_."

Vegeta leaves me a smirk of his own as he turns his back to me and blasts off. I watch him disappear as I lay on the pile of bark and dirt.

"Asswhole."

I sigh, Well I have to get up before Gohan comes back home, I don't want him to see me like this. As I slowly get up, my body aching all over,

 _Fuck! did you really have to hit me so hard!_

I groan in pain as I use all the force I still have to get up and slowly get back home.

"Im so getting you back for this one Vegeta."

~ _~~~~~~T.S~~~~~~~_

"Mom! We're going to be late!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

I rush out my bedroom to the front door were Gohan was impatiently waiting for me. We were supposed to meet up at Bluma's place 30 minutes ago, but clearly we or I wasn't ready. The injuries from Vegeta were as bad as I thought. That asshole really did a toll on me. Next time, I'm giving him a set of his own. That is why we are rushing to Capsule Crop. As we are blazing through the sky, I can feel my anxiety rise. My heart is pounding, palms are sweaty, I am nervous. I know that I must confront about my past, most importantly to my family. I still don't know where to begin. Yes, I had all this time to reflect, but I'm blank. If I don't, Vegeta's big mouth will beat me too it and I certainly don't want him to beat me at this either. I sighed, I need to worry about having my husband back home. It has been too long, I have missed him dearly.

Ripped from my thoughts again as we land at Capsule Crop. Gohan already running up where the group were standing. I follow pursuit.

"We're here! Sorry for the wait!"

Gohan yells out.

"No worries, you're just in time."

Bulma replies back. As Gohan is distracted by Bulma, I scammed around seeing who was here. The majority were the Namekians, but the others were here as well.

 _Is he even here?_

I soon answered my own question as I looked in the far back, Vegeta back is leaning against the wall in his usual posture. His eyes shift to me and he acknowledges me simply giving me a nod. I return the gesture back. I didn't think he would of showed up since he usually wants to be isolated from everyone here. I guess he misses Goku after all. I focus on what's in front of me now, Bulma is telling a short Namekian, must be a kid, to summon the enteral dragon. My eyes grow wide as I see the scale of this beast. He was as least twice as big then the Earth's dragon was. Bulma continues in giving directions and beginning to summon Goku and Krillin back to Earth. The background noise fading out as the only sound I hear is my own heartbeat. I finally going to have to face my past no longer hiding the truth.

 _You can do this._

I let a gust if air leave my lungs. From here on out, everything I held in for all these years will come to open.

 _It's time._

 **"The one named Krillin is at the Earth Check in station, but the one name Goku can't be brought there."**

W _ait.. what?_

"What you mean you can't!" Bulma screams out.

 **" The one name Goku is alive! If I bring him to the Earth's check in station he'll be dead."**

"Wait so you're saying he's not dead after all?!"

My eyes spread wide, he survive! I couldn't believe it. I laugh in joy, looking over to Gohan, his eyes gleaming and with his own smile of exultation hearing that his father made the battle.

"Dad is alright after all!"

Gohan says as he turns to me laughing.

"He's coming home pup."

I smile back to him. Gohan giggles,

"Well you heard him Dende, bring Goku back to Earth!"

Bulma enthusiastically shouts as the little Namekian, Dende, informs the dragon to grant the wish.

" **It can't be done. The one name Goku refuses to come back and says he will come back later."**

 _He said what?!_

"I don't get it, dad not coming back?" Gohan said, confusion written on his face, his eyes are sad...

That set me off,

"TELL HIM THAT HE HAS TO COME BACK NOW!" Everyone is now looking at me, Bulma reaches out to me.

"Chi-chi, calm done, Goku knows what he is doing. He'll come home later."

Bulma hand was nested on my shoulder, I brush it off

"If you're not going to help me bring him back then I will!"

I shout back at her. She backs off.

" **My patient is wearing thin, state your finally wish."**

I look up at the inpatient dragon, I have one shot to do this.

"Fine you want a wish! Dende tell him to wish me to where Goku is NOW!"

The little green child jumps up in fear

"but.." he stumbles

"NOW!"

"Mom please calm down, you don't have to do this." Gohan tugging on my sleeve, I look at him, his eyes filled with hurt.

"Pup, It just doesn't make sense. He needs to come home."

He smiles at me,

"It's okay Mom, Dad knows what he is doing. Will you wait a little longer, for me?"

The way he's looking at me, I can't refused. If he can be so calm about, so I can be too. I signed

"Okay, we'll wait. Together."

 _I guess I'll just train some more with Ve..._

The rumbling Earth broke me from my thoughts as the space ship that we were on earlier was being lifted off from the ground and in seconds blasted off into the heavens.

I look around as everyone was watching the craft leave.

 _Just who is on that..?_ _Vegeta?!_

He was not leaning against the building no more.

 _Now you leaving me here too?!_

I shake my head, maybe now it be less stressful without him breathing down my neck. The rest of the gang continued to bring back their fallen heroes, Yamcha was the first then Tien and Chiaotzu.

It soon went back to "normal" routine. Gohan finishing up his school work then be off in the afternoons leaving me to work on my training. it was quite for a couple of months. I felt calm and confident that once Goku comes back to Earth, I will be able to confront him about my past. No more lies, no more hiding.

I mean what's the worst that can happen?

~ _~~~~~~T.S~~~~~~~_

3rd p.o.v*

 **-Location: Unknown-**

The roaring lighting strikes the dark skies as heavy rain pours down below. The rain soaking the dead corpses, washing out the blood dripping from their mangled bodies. Hideous monsters looming over them, laughing as they see the last breath being taken from them.

The four of these moved aside as a fifth was entering the scene, a much smaller creature, wearing a cape with an ugly tin of green made up this tyrant skin. The creature grins as its henchmen's crafty work of bodies laying on the destroyed rubble.

"These poor fools now know the suffering I had endured being cast away into the Dead Zone for 10 years! But now I have return for revenge and everyone on Earth will learn that Garlic Jr has return for blood!" He roars in fits of laughter as the skies cry out in thunder for the evil that has return.


End file.
